


Do we want kids?

by fishcollective



Series: We found love where it wasn't supposed to be [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcollective/pseuds/fishcollective
Summary: Just a real quick dialogue fic written for a tumblr prompt thing, with the prompt "Jalec: Do we want kids?"





	Do we want kids?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to just place this in the "We found love..." verse, cause why not?
> 
> For Shrii.

“Do we want kids?”

“Huh? What did you say?”

“Kids, Jace. Do we want them? I guess… do you want kids is a more appropriate question.”

“Alec, why are you asking me this?”

“No reason, it’s just… yeah.”

“To be honest I haven’t really thought about it. My childhood was downright shitty. I’ve never had a real father. I don’t know if I could be a good one. You would be though.”

“Oh honey, I’m sure you’d do fine. But I get it.”

“But really Alec, why ask about this now? We’ve been talking about our future together many times. We’ve been married for two years! But you’ve never brought up children before.”

“Fine. I guess… with Izzy, it’s just… the thought just hit me.”

“What do you mean Izzy?”

“Oh… no. She didn’t? Clary didn’t? I…”

“Alec… are you saying?”

“I guess so. Don’t tell them I did though.”

“By the angel, we are gonna be uncles?!”

“Seems like it!”

“Okay, how about this: we do the uncle thing. With the baby. And we see how I do yeah?”

“That actually sounds like a really good idea.”

“Are you surprised I can have good ideas?”

“No no, I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Just joking. This is great news. And maybe, just maybe, one day…”

“No pressure. I love you, kids or no kids.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
